Miss Independent
by Dolphin Dances
Summary: Raven's thoughts on Beast Boy when he tries to help her again after the Malichor incident. Song-fic One-Shot. R&R Please!


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Miss Independent**

By: dolfingirl101

Raven stomped down the hall, fuming.

**Miss independent…**

He made it seem like she was falling apart! Like she NEEDED someone to lean on!

**Miss self-sufficient…**

What was she doing wrong? WHY wouldn't he leave her alone?

**Miss keep your distance…**

She didn't need him; she wasn't scared of anything… or anyone…

**Miss unafraid…**

A doorway cracked as she passed and she closed her eyes trying to calm down.

**Miss out of my way…**

She didn't want him near, not after… _him…_

**Miss don't let a man interfere, no.**

She tightened her cloak around herself. She was meant to be alone.

**Miss on her own…**

She didn't need a baby sitter! She was almost sixteen!

**Miss almost grown…**

His smiling face entered her head, his hand outstretched to take hers. She frowned.

**Miss never let a man help her off her throne.**

It really wasn't that she didn't want his care…

**So, by keeping her heart protected…**

But after… _him…_ she didn't think she could do it again…

**She'd never ever feel rejected**

_Never again…_ Tears formed in her eyes and a window cracked.

**Little miss apprehensive**

But Beast Boy… He was different… A small smile played on her lips.

**Said ooh, she fell in love…**

Whenever she was around him, he tried to make her smile, he tried to… to…

**What is the feelin' takin' over?  
**

**Thinkin' no one could open my door**

**Surprise...It's time**

**To feel what's real**

**What happened to Miss Independent?**

**No more the need to be defensive**

**Goodbye, old you**

**When love is true**

She stopped dead. He loved her? She thought of all the times he had let her cry on his shoulder, how all he had ever done was to make her happy.

**Misguided heart...**

She shook herself, no… She couldn't deal with it if he used her like… _he_ did.

**Miss play it smart...**

She forced herself to remember all the idiotic jokes he tried on her, all the times he whined about meat and tiredness.

**Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no.**

But all she could think about was his lopsided grin and that cute fang that always hung over. She couldn't help it. She giggled.

**But she miscalculated...**

_Oh God…_ she thought. _I love him… but I can't get hurt like that again…_

**She didn't want to end up jaded...**

She rushed back down the hall to the Common Room where he was sitting. Just where she left him.

**And this miss decided not to miss out on true love...**

"Beast Boy?" She asked softly. He turned to face her and his face lit up. "Hey Rae!"

**So, by changing her misconceptions...**

She walked forward, phased through the couch and looked him in the eye. He cocked his head to the side curiously.

**She went in a new direction...**

She suddenly leant forward and pressed her lips to his.

**And found inside she felt a connection...**

He gasped but then pulled her too him, kissing her back. She was on Cloud 9.

**She fell in love.**

He pressed his tongue against her lips and she parted for him, letting him explore her mouth, in her first kiss.

**What is the feelin' takin' over?**

**Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)**

**Surprise...It's time (yeah)**

**To feel what's real**

**What happened to Miss Independent?**

**No more the need to be defensive**

**Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)****  
When love, when love is true**

Suddenly thoughts of Malichor flooded her mind and she broke the kiss. Choking on sobs, Raven ran from him to her room, destruction following in her wake.

**When Miss Independence walked away...**

She couldn't do it. It hurt too much… What if Beast Boy did the same thing Malichor did?

**No time for love that came her way...**

Slamming the door to her room and walking to her bed, she picked up her meditation mirror and trailed her fingertips across the glass.

**She looked in the mirror and thought today...**

_Why am I so scared?_ Tears welled in her eyes again. _Why don't I deserve happiness?_

**What happened to miss no longer afraid?**

She sat there for minutes just staring into her mirror and crying quietly until she heard a soft knock on her door. "Rae?" It was Beast Boy, he came in. "Are you all right?" He came over and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong…" He looked at the floor.

**It took some time for her to see...**

She stared at him. He really did care. He cared, he would never hurt her. She smiled softly and picked his chin up.

**How beautiful love could truly be...**

"I love you Beast Boy…" Delight filled his eyes and he kissed her softly. "I love you too Raven."

**No more talk of why can't that be me...**

She smiled a breathtaking smile of pure happiness and kissed him again.

**I'm so glad I finally feel...**

They tumbled on to her bed kissing passionately. Raven used her powers to shut her door and lock it. Neither of them noticed her cloak and leotard going stark white.

**What is the feelin' takin' over?**

**Thinkin' no one could open my door**

**Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)**

**To feel (to feel) what's real**

**What happened to Miss Independent?**

**No more the need to be defensive**

**Goodbye (goodbye), old you**

They broke apart and she gazed deep into his eyes…

**When love, when love is true...**

She finally had true love… and she couldn't be happier... She smiled and brought his lips to hers again.


End file.
